


Snow in the snow

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [40]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight, lots of dumb puns (thanks Iris)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Iris ropes Caitlin into a snowball fight, and she doesn't intend to fight fair. (But hey, that's okay—Caitlin's got some tricks of her own up her sleeve.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "snowest + laughing kiss"

“Stop laughing. Iris, stop— _stop laughing_.”

Iris, of course, keeps laughing, eyes stinging with tears that are impossible to wipe away with mitten-covered fingers. She takes a second to pause and worry that they might just freeze there, clunking her eyelashes together for good, but then Caitlin _hmphs_ and honest-to-god stomps her foot, and she decides frozen eyelashes or not– this was totally worth it. 

“It’s not funny!” Caitlin says through gritted teeth, and it’s a wonder the snowflakes falling down around her, faster now than just ten minutes ago, don’t melt away before even entering her orbit. Iris is pretty sure she can actually see the steam coming off of Caitlin, her cheeks burning red, nose pink and adorable—half from the cold, half from righteous indignation.

“It’s—it’s really funny, come on– Cait,” Iris says, or at least she tries to say, gasping for breath as she clutches at her stomach, still doubled over in laughter. “Caitlin—Caitlin _Snow—_ it’s—Snow, get it?” Caitlin’s icy glare would strike fear into the hearts of even the bravest of heroes, but somehow that thought only makes Iris laugh harder. _Icy_. Hah. “Snow in the snow—You—You’re _covered_ in it.”

“Shut up,” Caitlin all but growls, before chucking the sorry-looking chunk of snow still clutched in between her fingers in Iris’s direction (and missing by a mile).

“You are such a sore loser,” Iris tsks, finally getting a grip on her laughter. “It was a snowball fight, Cait. Come on, it’s, like, illegal to play nice in a snowball fight.”

Caitlin just crosses her arms and continues to mope, not having it. “We agreed on no headshots!”

 _“You_ made that rule,” Iris shrugs. Now that she can finally trust her legs not to give out under her, she stomps through the snow to close the distance between them. “I technically never actually agreed to it.”

Caitlin glares at her as she approaches, and as soon as Iris reaches out to wipe away the slowly-melting snow still dribbling down Caitlin’s forhead, she bats Iris’s hand away in irritation. “You’re the  _worst_.”

“Aww, come on,” Iris pouts, reaching up again and cupping Caitlin’s cheeks in her fuzzy mittened hands, so fast Caitlin doesn’t have time to shrug her off again. Barry would be proud. “At least let me warm you up.”

Caitlin’s skin is worryingly cold—Iris can even feel the chill through the fabric of her mittens. Watching the snow drip down Caitlin’s hair and dribble miserably down her temple, she has to admit that she’s probably to blame.

The snow continues to fall around them, steady as ever, and Iris leans in further, capturing a stray snowflake that’s landed on the corner of Caitlin’s mouth. She fights back a smirk as she feels Caitlin melt a little into her touch. _Success_.

Just as Iris is really starting to get into it, hands moving up to the top of Caitlin’s head to brush away the snow there and pushing their bodies closer as she leans up, refusing to break the kiss, she feels something cold and wet slip inside her plushy winter coat—apparently not as impervious to the snow as she thought. With a jolt, she feels it slide down her shirt too, fucking _freezing cold_ , and doesn’t quite realize what’s happened until she registers the way Caitlin’s lips curl wickedly against her own, and the laughter in her mouth that’s definitely not her own.

She pushes Caitlin away with a scandalized look, but can’t help but grin a little as she watches Caitlin break down in laughter in front of her, wheezing out a simple “Gotcha.”


End file.
